


Tracing Dreams

by AngelXxXCelestial (CelestialxXxAngel)



Category: One Piece
Genre: Ace Lives, Adrenaline, Advanced Idea Mechanics, Akuma no Mi | Devil Fruit, Alternate Reality, Alternate Timelines, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Crack, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Information Technology, Alternate Universe - Mob, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Normal High School, Alternate Universe - Past Lives, Alternate Universe - Pirate, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Amazing, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Bedrooms, Being Lost, Big Brothers, Binge Drinking, Bleeding Effect, Blood, Breakfast, Brother Feels, Brother/Brother Incest, Brotherhood, Brotherly Affection, Brotherly Angst, Brotherly Bonding, Brotherly Love, Brothers, Canon Timeline, Chance Meetings, Character Death In Dream, Chases, Checking Practice, Cold, Cold Weather, Come Eating, Commentary, Common Cold, Crack, Crack Relationships, Crack Treated Seriously, Crack and Angst, Crazy, Crew as Family, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Crossing Timelines, Crying, Curses, Debt, Divergent Timelines, Doomed Timelines, Dreams and Nightmares, Drink With Me, Drinking, Drinking & Talking, Drinking Games, Drinking to Cope, Drunken Confessions, Drunken Shenanigans, Drunkenness, Early Work, Eating, Eating Disorders, Everyone Is Alive, Excessive Drinking, Face Slapping, First Aid, First Meetings, Fluff and Crack, Force Soulmates, Fun, Funny, Hangover, Head Injury, Headaches & Migraines, Headcanon, Headcanon Accepted, Hearing Voices, Heavy Drinking, High School, Hotels, I Made Myself Cry, Imagination, Implied/Referenced Underage Drinking, Kairouseki | Seastone, Killing, Laughter, Life Debt, Little Brothers, Lost Boys, M/M, Meet the Family, Meet-Cute, Meeting the Parents, Men Crying, Mercy Killing, Mindfuck, Mindless Fluff, Mocking, Modern Era, Monsters, Moving, Moving In Together, Moving On, Moving Out, Moving Tattoo(s), Multiple Voices, Nicknames, Nightmare Fuel, Nightmares, Nobody is Dead, Not Serious, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, On the Run, One Shot, One True Pairing, Ope Ope no Mi | Op-Op Fruit, Open Relationships, Open to Interpretation, Party, Partying, Past Character Death, Past Lives, Past Relationship(s), Pirate King - Freeform, Pirate King Monkey D. Luffy, Platonic Soulmates, Please Don't Kill Me, Please Kill Me, Plot Twists, Presumed Dead, Protective Older Brothers, Quiet, Raftel, Rants, Reality, Repaying Debt, Rival Relationship, Rivalry, Romantic Soulmates, Sabaody Archipelago, Safe Sane and Consensual, Senses, Serious, Serious Injuries, Sharing a Room, Shirtless, Shooting, Shooting Guns, Shooting Range, Slapping, Sneaky Bastards, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, Step-Brothers, Stolen Moments, Stress Relief, Tears, Technology, Timeline Shenanigans, Timeline What Timeline, Timelines, To Comment, True Love, True Mates, Twisted, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings, Two Voices, Underage Drinking, Undue Seriousness, Voice Kink, Walking, War, Weapons, Weird Fluff, Weird Plot Shit, Weirdness, What Have I Done, What Was I Thinking?, What-If, With A Twist, Work, World Travel, Worldbuilding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-09 09:18:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17999102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelestialxXxAngel/pseuds/AngelXxXCelestial
Summary: “You are dead. Doflamingo killed you. How are you still alive?”





	Tracing Dreams

Trafalgar Law woke up in disorientation.

He clutched his head with a groan.

What happened? Did he drink too much last night? Where's this? A hotel? He was pretty sure that he headed straight to his room in the Polar Tang after that party.

There was a knock on the door before it opened with a creaking sound.

"Oh, you are awake?"

Law widened his eyes and he scrambled from the bed to put a distance between him and the person standing by the door. Where's Kikoku? His hands searched for something, anything that can be used as a weapon to defend himself from this monster.

Blood was pounding behind his ears. Adrenaline running high. Fuck the hangover.

Donquixote fucking Doflamingo was standing right in front of him with his arms crossed over his chest. What the fuck happened last night? Was he captured? What about Bepo and the rest? Were they still alive?

Doflamingo frowned. "Grab your shirt and come down for breakfast. It is getting cold."

And he left just like that.

What in the actual fuck?

"ROOM!"

Nothing happened.

He tried again.

Still nothing.

Was this place made out of the Seastone entirely or something? He felt sick.

"Law! What are you doing? Hurry up! Your breakfast is getting cold." A familiar voice shouted over.

That wasn't Doflamingo's voice.

But he knew that voice.

No matter how many years passed by, he would still remember. He would always remember that person's voice.

Law ran, almost tripping himself in his own hastiness.

This was impossible. It couldn't be true. No way. Was he dreaming?

A lone tear unconsciously fell down and wet his cheek when his eyes landed on the person standing near the kitchen's table.

"Cora-san..."

"Law? What happened? You are crying. Did you have a nightmare?" Corazon asked gently in concern.

"Cora-san, you are here. You are alive. Are you- You are- Tell me you are real! Please." Law whispered desperately.

"Wha- of course, I am real. I am here. I am alive. Did you have a nightmare about me dying or something?"

"Makes sense. He looks as if he has just seen a ghost." Doflamingo commented offhandedly while looking at him funnily.

"This is why I told you not to come home with blood splattered on your shirt, Doffy. It has a bad effect on Law's mind."

"You are blaming me?!" Doflamingo cried out in an offended manner.

Rosinante gave his brother a duh look.

"You are dead. Doflamingo killed you. How are you still alive?"

The Donquixote brothers whipped their head towards him.

"WHAT?" They asked outrageously at the exact same time.

And his mouth ran off before he could stop himself, overwhelmed by the moment. He blurted out everything.

Doflamingo and Corazon were both speechless by the end of it.

"That's sick. What the hell kind of a fucked up shitty dream is that? Damn, kid. Your imagination is crazy." Doflamingo conceded in astonishment.

"First, I'd never kill this guy as much as he annoys me. He is my brother and we are soulmates. Second, we are mafia. Why the hell would we be a pirate? Third, devil fruit, really? There is no way that kind of bullshit exists. The world would be at war to obtain them." The Heavenly Demon of the mafia world ranted off.

Law looked a bit lost. Feeling like a helpless little kid all over again.

"Law. That's just a dream. Do you remember us? How we met? Why you live with us now?"

Law shook his head.

"You were a prostitute and you tried to seduce me. It worked. So here we are." Doflamingo said with a leer that was accompanied by a mocking grin.

Law turned an incredulous look to Doflamingo. No way. Absolutely no way. He turned a pleading look to Corazon.

Corazon glared at Doflamingo. He slapped his brother upside the head indignantly.

"No, Law. You were a really brilliant kid. Doffy was shot in the work and you stumbled upon him bleeding all over on the street. You saved his life by giving him the proper first aid. It was amazing." Corazon told him softly and Law released a sigh in relief.

Wait, what? He saved that bastard's life? What the heck kind of twisted alternate universe was this?

Wait a damn minute.

"You owe me." Law said smugly to Doflamingo.

Doflamingo grumbled and muttered something foul incoherently but he didn't deny it.

"Let's get your head checked up tomorrow. For now, eat your breakfast and wear a shirt. You will catch a cold." Corazon said while turning up the heater.

Oh. Right. He still had not wear his shirt.

Later on that day, he would find out that the reason they didn't immediately check his head today was apparently because today was his important day. He would finally go on a date with his soulmate. Yeah, apparently soulmate was a thing here.

When he was told he was being weird today a little too many times, he snapped and started ranting off. Well, excuse him, yesterday, the technologies were not this advanced. Yesterday, Cora-san was still dead and Doflamingo was still his archenemy that he must kill at all costs. Yesterday, he was still a Supernova pirate captain with a devil fruit power that earned him the epithet of Surgeon of Death en routed to Sabaody with his crew. Yesterday, Monkey D. Luffy was still a rival pirate captain that he got his eyes on and not a high school kid who was apparently his damn soulmate in this universe.

Luffy was quiet for a moment before he looked him dead serious in the eyes.

"I found One Piece in Raftel. I was the pirate king." He said like it was a fact.

Then, all the seriousness was gone from his voice and he went back to a cheerful kid again. "But I like it more here! Ace is alive and you are my soulmate." Luffy said with a laugh and he continued to walk, ignoring Law who was frozen on the spot.

"Wait! What do you mean by that, Mugiwara-ya?!" Law cried out and started to chase after him.


End file.
